


Numb

by itsoliverherelol



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, justangstlol, thatsit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoliverherelol/pseuds/itsoliverherelol
Summary: Following Tommy's death, Tubbo finds it difficult to handle.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this then I posted it on twitter and people liked it so

It was quiet. 

For the first time on this server, the first time in months, it was... quiet. 

Tubbo hated it. 

Walking along the path next to Tommy's hotel, he kept a straight face. Seeing Sam Nook standing in front of it, still waiting for the man who would never walk this path again, he kept a straight face. Even walking past Tommy's old, pathetic dirt house; he kept a straight face.

Someone in his position would feel at least... something. Let it be sadness, anger, pain. Anyone else would feel something. 

But he couldn't feel anything.

He was completely numb. The corners of his vision was blurry, not from tears, no. He didn't know what it was from. But it was annoying. 

It wasn't like he normally had trouble crying. He had cried many times before about things that weren't nearly as impactful as this. 

But he wasn't.

He paused as he caught sight of Ranboo standing in front of the dirt hut, delicately holding a small allium in his hand. Ranboo was crying. Even though it caused him pain, he was crying. Why would he allow himself to cry if he knew it would bring him pain?

Tubbo could already see the track from the poisonous tears pressing searing scars upon his cheeks. He could see the pained expression on his face at the feeling. If Ranboo was willing to cry despite that... why wasn't Tubbo able to?

He sat on the bench for the first time in a while, staring out at the sunset with his stupid fucking straight expression.

He couldn't feel. He couldn't feel the bench he sat on. He couldn't feel the warmth of the sunset. The wind in his hair. His hand clutching the bench until his knuckles turned white. 

He couldn't feel.

He couldn't feel Tommy next to him. 

He was never going to feel Tommy next to him.


End file.
